kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zenki7/Da Zenki notes!
Newer entries of the series: #2 - About Karuma, games, Volume 1, the Jushi and Manga templates #3 - About da translation of the Volume 6 devsketches' "Roles" Inspired by Semerone and Goki, Zenki now has his own notebook as well! Kokuu and Dokushi Yeah. So Semerone left those notes behind and they are somehow connected to Ryuuma-ou-Mikado in Volume 12 of the manga! She got those notes from an anonymous donor. So, um... Yeah! Da Conversation! Semerone: "Who are those two guys? Kokuu unseal spell.png|"Mysterious young swordsman" Ryuuma-ou-Mikado sealed Dokushi.png|"Feral boy" They seem to have reawakened Ryuuma-ou-Mikado, but I don't know their names or their backstories. There are also other members of their group, but I don't have images of them." Anonymous: "They're Kokuu - the soul of the Dragon King of Hell, and Dokushi - his right-hand man & the lone soldier whose specialty is poison attacks." (23:48 2017-01-07) Kokuu Kokuu seems to be the soul of Ryuuma-ou-Mikado, who has been reborn as a mysterious swordsman! Oddly his old body, the huge dragon is still there as well and Kokuu, Dokushi and some other beastmen and beastwomen are trying to reawake the dragon. Somehow they manage to do this, but Kokuu can't control his old body and the dragon goes on a rampage, killing everyone while Kokuu tries over and over again to stop the dragon. Dokushi escapes and aks Chiaki, Zenki, Goki and the others for help. Kokuu appears and shows that (for some unknown reason) his torso is gone and he dies, becomes a sword and gives himself to Chiaki?! Ozunu accepts Chiaki as his successor and she gains really awesome armor. When Kokuu frees Vasara, the Demon God owes Kokuu for unsealing him and jumps into the fray. In exchange for Kokuu freeing him, Vasara rips one of the dragon's heads appart as it tries to chomp on Chiaki! While Vasara doesn't go and save Chiaki on his own account, he notices that she is now Ozunu's successor and now accepts her as his new master! Battle Armor Chiaki manga.png|When Ozunu accepts Chiaki as his successor, she gains an awesome, magical battle armor Kokuu frees Vasara manga.png|Kokuu frees Vasara. In exchange for this, the Demon God of the Dark Thunder Cloud goes ahead and saves Chiaki from Ryuuma-ou-Mikado's gaping maw Meh... That's what I got from this and the thoughts Semerone told me about when I visited her awhile ago, but I've got the feelin' that there's still somethin' missin'... Also my big bro Goki found some more details when he checked the manga by himself and posted them in the comments. I'm going to add those as well. Dokushi Dokushi is a feral boy with facial markings. He is specialized in using various kinds of poison against his foes. Dokushi preps his feathers with poison and then throws them like throwing daggers. Later on, he gains wings and becomes a winged, feral boy. He starts out as a young beastman, who acts as a right-hand man to Kokuu and fights as a lone soldier, but when Kokuu dies and becomes a sword, Dokushi mourns him and decides to join Chiaki and the others in their fight against Ryuuma-ou-Mikado to avenge Kokuu and the other beastmen and beastwomen. Dokushi manga.png|Dokushi as he appears while sitting on top of the sealed Ryuuma-ou-Mikado Final Page Volume 12 Chinese manga.png|Vasara, Dokushi, Zenki and Goki with Chiaki wearing her Battle Armor in the center. This is the final page from Volume 12 of the manga. More stuff might be added as the wiki progresses! Yeah! Category:Blogs Zenki7